RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 is the third installment of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race'', a reality competition based on the main American series, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered with a 90-minute broadcast on June 24, 2010, at 8:00 p.m ET/PT on RLV Network, and ended with a 90-minute season finale on September 2, 2010. Twin sisters Adria & Heidi Flaherty were the winners of this Race, making them the first all-female winners of this version and the first twins to win in the franchise. Production and filming 'Development' at Utah's motor-friendly salt flats served as the starting line for the third season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] This season was aired during the 2010 summer season on RLV Network. The race, which began in Utah and ended in Newcastle, Washington, spanned over 32,000 miles (50,000 km) of travel, marking the first time in this version to circumnavigate to all six inhabited continents. A new country to the franchise, Samoa, is visited while uncovering Peru, Brazil, Austria, Ethiopia, United Arab Emirates, Sri Lanka, and Vietnam. In addition, it is the first season of this series to visit countries in Africa, the Middle East, and Oceania (specifically Polynesia). This also marks the first time the race concluded in the contiguous United States. In an RLV pre-season clip, executive producer and host Rachel Vega commented that the teams will "battle exhausting elements, be shifted into unexpected exotic environments, and encounter tougher challenges that will test their wit and will". Team introductions were filmed when Nissan 300ZX coupes zoomed teams to the Starting Line at Bonneville Speedway. Official cast biographies for the RLV site were shot at Enola Gay Hangar in Wendover, Utah. The Intersection, introduced on Leg 6, involved two teams having to work together for all future tasks until otherwise instructed. If no other team was available when one team read the Intersection clue, they were required to wait for another team to show up before proceeding. During the Vietnam legs, all route markers were colored blue and orange rather than red and yellow to avoid confusion with the flag of the vanquished South Vietnam. The Reverse Roadblock, introduced on Leg 8, is a surprise element revealed after the decision question, which required racers who opted to perform the Roadblock to sit out while their teammates had to undertake the heavy portion of the challenge. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 were open on October 31, 2009 for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until December 20, 2009. This cast includes teams who are naturally adventurous and strive toward their ambitions: traveling Olympic coach Reece Bryant and elite marathoner Kourtny Malhor, wheelchair basketball player and paralyzed amputee Delilah Love racing with her brother Tucker Love, professional stunt motorcyclist David Umber, and Juanita Hopell who gained notoriety for her television commercial role as a Liberty Mutual Group spokeswoman. After the show, Jasmine Ugende and Juanita starred in a Liberty Mutual commercial together in 2011 for a safe driver insurance campaign. Both were sponsored by the company to travel to various festivals in major American cities to advertise the program. A short featurette was shot about their booth modeling adventures. Following the overturning of the Defense of Marriage Act in 2013, Dave Reckler and Matt Spalding married on February 1, 2014 under Matt's surname. A number of racers attended their wedding: Lydia, Eli and Charity, Tucker and Delilah, Jasmine and Juanita, Taylor, Kourtny, and winners Adria and Heidi. Jake Dayton appeared on the first and only season of Destined for Greatness on MTV where he competed as part of the Demolition Derby squad and finished in 10th out of 20th. 'Marketing' This season had three official sponsors: Expedia, Nissan, and Visa. On certain legs, Nissan gifted first place teams a "Pit Stop experience" during their mandatory twelve-hour rest period. On June 22, 2010, Vega shared a 10-second video on Facebook of the show title written out in pebbles on the Bonneville Speedway and captioned, "What happens when you mix something hard with something even harder". The clip was watched over 11 million times before the end of the month and broke the record for most-viewed video uploaded for any television series at that time previously held by the official commercial for the finale of Lost on ABC uploaded only a few weeks ago. The promotional theme to engage primetime viewers was a set of three animated monochrome travel iconographs used in different commercials throughout the season including tire marks, an airplane exhausting a race marker-colored contrail, and a compass. The first two seconds of the clip features a pair of car skid marks vanishing out of sight into the show title, a plane zooming across the screen, or a compass rose rotating before zooming out to show the title. The airtimes were animated in accordance to the surfaces the icons followed. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates that only one of the two available U-Turns was used. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *Matching colored symbols (orange +, magenta ^, and olive ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Notes: # Kourtny & Reece initially arrived 4th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty in the "Spuds" Detour for carrying the basket of potatoes and straw by hand instead of tying them to each other's backs. Three teams checked in during their penalty, dropping them to 7th. # Charity decided that she could not complete the Roadblock in Leg 2 and she & Eli elected to take the 4-hour penalty. Already in last place, Rachel came out on the race course and eliminated them. # Bianca & Taylor U-Turned Dave & Matt, who had already passed the U-Turn point and were therefore unaffected by it. # Jasmine & Juanita failed to complete the Roadblock in Leg 4. After an hour passed since the last team checked in and over four hours of golfing by Juanita, Rachel came out to Gaissau Hintersee Ski Resort and eliminated them. # Kourtny & Reece initially arrived 3rd, but missed their clue for the Roadblock. They had to travel on foot back to Colombo Cricket Club Ground to pick up the clue before returning to the Pit Stop. Jake & Daniel and Adria & Heidi checked in during that time period, dropping them to 5th. # Cathy & Simon would have received a 30-minute penalty for completing the "Bulks" Detour incorrectly by trailing teams to locate the clue instead of using the container ID database. However, Cathy & Simon arrived at the Pit Stop in last place, thus they were eliminated without the penalty being assessed. # The count from the Reverse Roadblock on Leg 8 takes the racer who opted to perform the task. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are taken from quotes made by the racers in each episode. #"Attacked by Giant Leeches" – Jake #"Sorry, I Thought You Sneezed" – Charity #"I Went Full-Throttle Zen Mode" – Taylor #"Someone Is Desperately in Trouble Tonight" – Havul #"I'm So, So Into This, I Might Just Cry!" – Dave #"He's an Angel, but Not a Miracle Worker" – Heidi #"Bitter Party of One" – Simon #"Would You Prefer a Bowl of Regret or Truth to Go with That, Sir?" – Jake #"Being Kind Takes So Much Heart" – Reece #"And I'm Sitting Here Thinking Sharon Stone Looked Gorgeous" – Kourtny #"Don't You Throw That at My Face!" – Adria Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips and vacation packages are sponsored by Expedia. Pit Stop experiences are sponsored by Nissan. *'Leg 1' – A trip for two to the Cayman Islands *'Leg 2' – An Inca-inspired feast featuring traditional Quechua folklore during the Pit Stop *'Leg 3' – A trip for two to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil during Carnival *'Leg 4' – A trip for two to Saint Martin *'Leg 5' – A traditional coffee ceremony and injera sampling during the Pit Stop *'Leg 6' – A three-night vacation package for two to Atlantis, The Palm in Palm Jumeirah *'Leg 7' – Two customized electric-powered 2011 Nissan Leafs *'Leg 8' – A Vietnamese dinner on a luxury riverboat along the Mekong Delta during the Pit Stop *'Leg 9' – Two US$1,000 Visa gift cards *'Leg 10' – A three-night vacation package for two to Taumeasina Island Resort in Samoa *'Leg 11' – US$750,000 Elimination Station After elimination, the first five eliminated teams were sequestered at a villa in Salvador, Brazil to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. * After Leg 1, David & Lydia were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa. David hoped Havul & Naeva would be out next after the scuffle Havul had with Lydia running to the clue box, and promised vengeance when they cross paths. Afterward, Lydia confessed she wanted to start a family with David and set a good example, planning to cut her smoking habits cold turkey when they returned home. David believed smoking in moderation is harmless, but Lydia held her doubts. Later in the day, the couple was treated with mimosas on the patio and discussed dream travel destinations. * After Leg 2, Eli & Charity were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. They spilled to David and Lydia the fatigue Charity experienced at the Roadblock after an already exhausting day. Charity was disappointed to quit the task, but felt justified in her decision to look after her health. Later in the day, Eli traded stories with David about being deployed to Saudi Arabia and the post-traumatic anxiety he developed after homecoming. During that evening, the four racers visited the historic city center and had dinner at a pub. * After Leg 3, Tucker & Delilah were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. The two previously eliminated teams discussed who they would want to see arrive, with the four anticipating Adria & Heidi or Havul & Naeva, only to find out Tucker and Delilah were out. The brother and sister regretted stopping midway during the unpleasant body waxing Detour task to swap to the other option. Eli was surprised Tucker opted to remove his hair, remembering a story of one of his past roommates pulling a hair removal prank-gone-wrong on him. Lydia commented she would have applauded anyone who chose to wax on the race. Later in the day, the racers toured Museu Geológico da Bahia where they learned about the minerals excavated from the Brazilian region. * After Leg 4, Jasmine & Juanita were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. Greeted with a surprised bunch, Jasmine and Juanita explained to the other racers at the villa about their discouraging trial of the Roadblock. David was intrigued about the amplified difficulty of the race softening some of the most headstrong racers. Later in the day, the racers took a van to the beach. They divided into two groups of four to compete in a sandcastle-building contest on the beach. Afterward, they picnicked by the coast and discussed who they wanted to see eliminated next, with the majority still settling on Adria & Heidi and Havul & Naeva while Jasmine and Juanita predicted Cathy & Simon because of their conflicting ways. * After Leg 5, Havul & Naeva were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. The already eliminated racers, except for David, greeted the separated couple with open arms. Minutes later, David confronted Havul about the elbowing incident in the first leg which Havul denied; however, Lydia punctually recalls Havul snickering after pushing her which boils into a heated argument. Naeva expressed her concern for Lydia after not knowing what had happened, and detailed why she split from Havul. After the drama settled, the eliminated racers sans David and Lydia explored Mercado Modelo where they painted and made tools out of recyclables with a local artist. Jasmine and Tucker expressed their love for the art they saw. * Leg 6 was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. The eliminated racers were shown arriving by van at a dock where they embarked on a fishing tour on Bay of All Saints. After the tour, the boat captain invited the racers to a churrascaria where they dined on the fish they caught earlier and sampled wine. * After Leg 7, Cathy & Simon were the sixth team eliminated. Prior to the call from the latest eliminated team, the racers at the villa discussed which team remaining is the strongest on the race. Havul brought up Bianca & Taylor gaining momentum to the agreement of everyone. Eli and Tucker inputted Dave & Matt as the right mix of "muscle and mind" to win. Jasmine and Juanita believed Jake & Daniel is the most physically strong team. Cathy and Simon then called in to inform of their elimination, spoiling the finishing order of the leg, and recognizing Kourtny & Reece as the sole coed team remaining on the race. Later that night, the teams collectively wrote postcards to their friends and relatives back home. * Leg 8 was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. The racers decided to take a day excursion to Itaparica Island where they explored the surroundings and then went kayaking. The teams decided to relay race each other on kayaks where the losers had to make dinner for the entire villa. * After Leg 9, Bianca & Taylor were the seventh team eliminated. Prior to the call from the latest eliminated team, a professional Carnival stylist was invited into the villa to give racers a makeover. After they were given complimentary wardrobe, Bianca and Taylor called into the villa to the shock of all ten racers. The soccer moms explained they were U-Turned again by Jake & Daniel and ran neck-and-neck with Adria & Heidi throughout the last half of the leg. Eli confessed he was more in awe over the twins lasting longer than he had expected and hoped they would win. Havul pointed out how Jake & Daniel have been consistently performing. Delilah imagined a fumble could put the teams left in the running at a major disadvantage. * After Leg 10, Dave & Matt were the eighth and final team eliminated. The teams were shown packing their belongings and en route to the finale location: Seattle, Washington, to the excitement of the teams, especially Naeva having lived in the area when she was a teenager. After checking into their individual suites, the eliminated racers from the villa awaited the call from the last eliminated team. Dave and Matt then called to the disappointment of the racers. The boyfriends assessed the final three teams with the racers and predicted Jake & Daniel as the most likely to win based on their track record. After the call, the eliminated racers discussed the rigor of the course this season and celebrated their final day of Elimination Station with a room service party. * Leg 11 was the final leg of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3. Elimination Station showed the teams arriving at The Golf Club at Newcastle via limousine. All the eliminated teams were ecstatic to find out who will win as Cathy and Simon, Bianca and Taylor, and Dave and Matt reunited with the other eliminated teams at the Finish Line. All the eliminated teams eagerly waited to find out who will cross the Finish Line first. They were treated with a surprise as Adria & Heidi became the first team to arrive on the mat and win the $750,000 followed by Jake & Daniel arriving second, and Kourtny & Reece ending up in third. Teams expressed their opinions about the final three teams at the Finish Line along with their joys and disappointments about the race, and the learning experiences they drew from it. Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States' → Peru) Airdate: 'June 24, 2010 target practice with indigenous Yagua tribesmen.]] *Bonneville Salt Flats, Utah, 'United States (Bonneville Speedway) (Starting Line) * Salt Lake City (Salt Lake City International Airport) to Iquitos, Peru (Coronel FAP Francisco Secada Vignetta International Airport) * Iquitos (La Esquina de Don Gato Hardware Shop) * Iquitos (Al Frio y Al Fuego Restaurant(Spanish)) (Overnight rest) * Loreto Region (Yagua village) * Iquitos (Port of Bellavista - Nanay(Spanish)) * Iquitos (Barrio de Belén(Spanish) – Mercado Belén) * Iquitos ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayapua 1906 Ayapua Riverboat](Spanish) / Museo Barcos Históricos) At the starting line on Bonneville Speedway, teams opened their clues on top of their bags and were informed of their first destination: Iquitos, Peru. They were instructed to drive a Nissan Xterra to Salt Lake City International Airport and book one of two options at the marked American Airlines counter: an earlier-leaving flight to Los Angeles which only permitted seven teams, or a flight to Dallas departing an hour behind the former. Both options required teams to transfer to their respective LATAM Perú flight to connect through Lima before arriving in Iquitos. Upon arrival, teams had to travel by mototaxi to La Esquina de Don Gato Hardware Shop where they had to buy a 6 in (15 cm) bolt cutter. They were advised to keep the tool in their inventory which they would receive along with their next clue. The clue directed teams to the patron dock of Al Frío y Al Fuego Restaurant where they had to take the boat to the eatery. There, teams had to choose a regularly served dish to share as their dinner. Each dish assigned them to one of three ferry departure times the next morning revealed on the bottom of each plate: 7:30 - seafood ceviche, 8:00 - risotto with vegetables, and 8:30 - grilled doncella with salad and cassava chips. Unbeknownst to teams, the increased portion of a meal resulted in later times. In the morning, teams departed in longboat ferries to a Yagua village in the Peruvian Amazon jungle where they encountered the first Roadblock of the race asking, "Who is ready to give a mouthful?". One team member had to shoot a dart from a blowgun 40 feet (12 m) away toward a clay fish filled with water. Once the fish broke on impact, the village hunter would give teams their next clue. The clue instructed teams to travel by speedboat where they had to head to Mercado Belén for their next clue. The clue unveiled the first Detour: a choice between Crank Until Your Arms Wear or Work Until the Sun Sets. In Crank Until Your Arms Wear, teams had to travel to the marked fruit carts and squeeze aguajes using a manual crank press to fill three 2 L bottles to receive their next clue. In Work Until the Sun Sets, teams had to deliver ten nets of papayas from a boat at a nearby dock to one of eleven marked vendors where they had to cushion each papaya in foam netting to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams were instructed to travel to the Pit Stop aboard the historic 1906 Ayapua Riverboat. Leg 2 (Peru) Airdate: 'July 1, 2010 , the famous "Lost City of the Incas" atop the Andes, served as the backdrop for the second Pit Stop of this race.]] * Iquitos (Coronel FAP Francisco Secada Vignetta International Airport) to Cuzco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) * Cuzco (Saqsaywaman – Muyuq Marka) * Ollantaytambo (El Albergue Farm ''or Terraces of Pumatallis) * Ollantaytambo (Ollantaytambo train station) to Aguas Calientes (Machu Picchu train station) * Aguas Calientes (Putukusi Mountain) * Aguas Calientes to Macchu Picchu * Machu Picchu (Historic Sanctuary – Recinto del Guardián) At the start of the leg, teams were informed they had to take a flight to Cuzco. Upon arrival, they had to travel to Saqsaywaman and retrieve their next clue located in the center of the "Temple of the Sun", known currently as Muyuq Marka. The clue revealed the '''Detour: a choice between Spuds or Stones. In Spuds, teams had to head to El Albergue Farm in Ollantaytambowhere they had to each tie a basket of heirloom potatoes weighing 50 pounds (23 kg) onto their backs. They must walk the load down a path to a preservation area in a meadow where they must spread their potatoes on the ground and cover them with straw in preparation for freeze-drying to receive their next clue. In Stones, teams had to travel to the Terraces of Pumatallis where they had to use a hook ladder, constructed in the style of Inca rope bridges, to climb the terrace walls up to the eighteenth level and retrieve their next clue. The clues from the Detour directed teams to travel by train to the spa town of Aguas Calientes. After disembarking, they had to travel to Putukusi Mountain where a Roadblock occurred asking, "Who wants to decipher a 500-year old instant message?". One team member had to strap on climbing gear and ascend three sets of wooden ladders to a station. Along the trek, they must memorize the color arrangement and number of knots for five string messages called quipus, an Inca method of communication. After reaching the station, they had to show the order in which the messages appeared during the journey on a slider puzzle in three minutes to receive their next clue. If the order was incorrect once time elapsed, team members had to rappel down and move to the back of the queue before redoing the task. The clue from the Roadblock instructed teams to travel by bus to Machu Picchu and find the Pit Stop at Recinto del Guardián. 'Leg 3 (Peru '→''' Brazil) 'Airdate: '''July 8, 2010 , the Roadblock had racers vend Brazilian lemonade to beach goers along the Ipanema coast.]] * Aguas Calientes (La Cabaña Hotel) * Aguas Calientes (Machu Picchu train station) to Cuzco (Poroy train station) * Cuzco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Rio de Janeiro, [[wikipedia:Brazil|'Brazil]] (Rio de Janeiro–Galeão International Airport) * Rio de Janeiro (Christ the Redeemer) * Rio de Janeiro (Ipanema Beach – La Fada Limão Kiosk) * Rio de Janeiro (Carioca Aqueduct) to (Escadaria Selarón) * Rio de Janeiro (Grupo Senzala de Capoeira or Estação da Pele(Portuguese)) * Rio de Janeiro (Forte Duque de Caxias(Portuguese)) Teams began the leg at La Cabaña Hotel, their Pit Stop accommodation for the previous leg, where they were informed to take a train back to Cuzco and fly to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Upon arrival, teams had to climb Corcovado to its summit where they had to retrieve their next clue at the base of Christ the Redeemer. The clue told teams to travel to Ipanema Beach and find La Fada Limão, a temporary kiosk along the beachfront, where they picked up the next clue. The clue at the kiosk unveiled a Roadblock asking, "Whose favorite color is green?". One team member had to change into a green bandeau swimsuit and carry a carousel of 20 vacuum flasks filled with limonada suíça, a popular beverage concocted with lime rinds, ice, sugar, and condensed milk. They had to sell enough drinks on the beach to make 150 Brazilian reals and give the money to the barmaid at the kiosk to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams had to figure out how to ride the Santa Teresa Tram over Carioca Aqueduct before disembarking at Escadaria Selarón where they had to find their next clue camouflaged into the tile-covered steps. The clue from the stairs revealed a Detour: a choice between Fighting Enemies or Fighting Pain. In Fighting Enemies, teams had to go to Grupo Senzala de Capoeira. There, they had to learn and successfully perform a sequence of capoeira moves comprised of a [[wikipedia:List_of_capoeira_techniques|''ginga'', aú, esquiva, and a finishing martelo]] against their opponent to receive their next clue. In Fighting Pain, teams had to travel to Estação da Pele and endure a Brazilian body waxing session to receive their next clue. Both clues from the Detour directed teams to the Pit Stop atop Forte Duque de Caxias. 'Leg 4 (Brazil '→''' Austria) 'Airdate: '''July 15, 2010 , one option required teams to fine-tune and play a piano at Mozart's birthplace.]] * Rio de Janeiro (Rio de Janeiro–Galeão International Airport) to Salzburg, 'Austria (Salzburg Airport) * Salzburg (Schloss Leopoldskron) ** Salzburg (St. Peter's Abbey – Stiftskeller) * Salzburg (Mozarts Geburtshaus or Salzburg Marionette Theatre) * Salzburg (Jahn-Markl Trachten(German)) * Hallein (Salzbergwerk Dürrnberg) * Krispl (Gaissau Hintersee Ski Resort(German)) * Werfen (Hohenwerfen Castle) At the start of the leg, teams were told to travel to Salzburg, Austria. Upon arrival at the airport, teams had to choose a Nissan Micra from the parking garage and fit snow chains on all four tires before a lot attendant could hand them their next clue. The clue pointed teams to the lakeside gate featured in The Sound of Music which they had to figure out is located at Schloss Leopoldskron. There, teams discovered the first Fast Forward of two in this race which required one team to travel to the oldest restaurant in Europe and prepare a pan of nougat for packaging by knifing each piece of the treat to 3 cm × 3 cm (1.2 in × 1.2 in) pieces, so when all of the pieces are stacked they would align perfectly. Once the nougats were verified to be evenly divided, the pastry chef would hand the winning team the clue to go directly to the Pit Stop. If any of the cuts were askew, they had to wait ten minutes for the next batch of nougats before trying again. Other teams who opted out of the Fast Forward had to face a Detour: a choice between Piano Master or Puppet Master. In Piano Master, teams had to travel to Mozart's birthplace where they must choose a grand piano. They had to use the given tools to tune three keys of the keyboard. Once a concert pianist played a section of Piano Sonata No. 14 by Wolfgang Mozart and determined the piano was in tune, he would hand over the next clue. In Puppet Master, teams had to travel to Salzburg Marionette Theatre and assemble and string two marionette people. After their attachments were approved by the puppeteer, they had to bring the marionettes on stage where they must puppeteer a waltz. If the dance was controlled correctly, teams would receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams were instructed to travel to Jahn-Markl Trachten where they passed the Double U-Turn board and picked up their next clue. The clue told teams to drive to Salzbergwerk Dürrnberg in Hallein where they had to don white coveralls. Then, they had to ride an electric train and go down two wooden slides into the mine to find their next clue. The clue retrieved from the mine directed teams to Gaissau Hintersee Ski Resort in Krispl where they found the Roadblock which asked, "Who can ace this foreshadowing?". One team member had to select a putter and play a round of snow golf. If they could score a par-3 or lower, a golfer would hand teams their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock informed teams to drive to the Pit Stop at Hohenwerfen Castle in Werfen. 'Leg 5 (Austria '→''' Ethiopia) 'Airdate: '''July 22, 2010 to collect a full set of handcrafted chess pieces.]] * Salzburg (Salzburg Airport) to Bahir Dar, 'Ethiopia (Bahir Dar Airport) * Amhara Region (Blue Nile Falls Lookout) * Zege Peninsula (Three monasteries and Ura Kidane Mehret) or Bahir Dar (Ferry Launch), Dek Island, and Gorgora (Tim & Kim Village) * Gondar (Fasil Ghebbi) * Lalibela (St. George's Church) * Lalibela (House of Amanuel) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to travel to Bahir Dar, Ethiopia. Upon arrival in Bahir Dar, teams had to drive a Nissan X-Trail to Blue Nile Falls, the tallest waterfall along the famous Nile River, and pick up their next clue at the lookout. The clue contained a Detour: a choice between Act of Faith or Act of Kindness. In Act of Faith, teams had to travel around Zege Peninsula to find three monasteries – Azuwa Maryam, Bete Maryam, and Bete Selassie – and pick up a case holding an Ethiopian cross pendant at each location. After receiving the first pendant, teams had to travel on foot to the two other monasteries. With all three pendants, they had to travel on foot to Ura Kidane Mehret and give them to the priest to receive their next clue. In Act of Kindness, teams had to take a ferry from Bahir Dar across Lake Tana to Dek Island where they had to transfer twenty marble blocks and a crate of power tools from a papyrus boat onto a motorboat heading north. Once teams disembarked in Gorgora, they had to walk uphill to deliver the supplies to a mason in Tim & Kim Village to receive their next clue. Both clues from the Detour directed teams to Fasil Ghebbi in Gondar where they had to be blessed by a bishop as part of a celebration of Epiphany called Timkat. A clergyman would pour holy water on teams, then both teammates had to dive into Fasilides' Bath and swim to their next clue. The clue from the ritual sent teams six hours away to St. George's Church in Lalibela where they discovered a Roadblock asking, "Who is a person or honor?". One team member had to rappel into the church grounds and look for the 32 royal pieces made to be played in senterej, an Ethiopian variant of chess, among hundreds of other miniatures. After arranging all the pieces inside a chess set, they had to give the completed set to a worshiper on the steps of the church to earn their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams were instructed to travel to the Pit Stop at House of Amanuel. 'Leg 6 (Ethiopia '→''' United Arab Emirates) 'Airdate: '''July 29, 2010 across Dubai Creek from Deira to Bur Dubai to deliver an Arabian carpet.]] * Lalibela (Lalibela Airport) to Dubai, 'United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) * Dubai (Jumeirah Beach Hotel – 360° Bar) * Sharjah (Eye of the Emirates) * Dubai (Gold Souk) * Dubai (Spice Souk) * Deira (Deira Old Souk Abra Station) to Bur Dubai (Dubai Old Souk Abra Station) * Dubai (Textile Souk) * Dubai (Burj Al Arab Helipad) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to travel to Dubai, United Arab Emirates. Upon arrival, teams had to go to 360° Bar at Jumeirah Beach Hotel and find a secret agent in the upstairs lounge who would give them a locked briefcase containing their next clue. They must figure out the code to unlock the case is a four-digit number displayed on a flag aboard a marked yacht in the Persian Gulf. After obtaining their clue, they were told to head to Eye of the Emirates in Sharjah. At Eye of the Emirates, teams encountered the Intersection twist where two teams must cooperate to perform tasks together. The intersected teams had to complete a Roadblock asking, "Whose skills are out of this wheelhouse?". One team member from both intersected teams had to be strapped onto opposite sides of a capsule on the 60 m (200 ft) high Ferris wheel. During the ride, team members must look for a fragment of Arabic script in the view and write the sighted symbols on a whiteboard attached to their safety equipment before the wheel finished a full revolution. Team members had to combine the symbols together to form the name of their next location: Dubai Gold Souk (سوق الذهب). The Intersected teams had to share a taxi to the souk where they found their next clue. The Intersection ended after retrieving their Detour clue, and teams were no longer Intersected. The clue from the Gold Souk revealed a Detour: a choice between Diamond or Gold. In Diamond, teams had to head to Diamond Turk Jewellery and calculate the total number of carats on a cabochon cut diamond, brilliant cut, and round-facet cut to the nearest tenth value. They had to figure this out by measuring its dimensions and multiplying each diamond by the provided gravitational constant, then convert grams to carats by dividing by 2. Once teams achieved a number within the correct range, they would be given their next clue. In Gold, teams had to enter Gold House Jewellery where they would use a precision scale to weigh out US$750,000 worth of gold to the nearest ounce. The price of gold per ounce was displayed on a television monitor and changed by the minute. Once the correct amount was on the scale, they would receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams had to travel to the Spice Souk and pick up a "magic carpet" reminiscent of the one designed for the movie Aladdin and deliver it on foot to the Textile Souk. Teams had to ride the abra system across Dubai Creek to get there. They had to find a vendor named Calid in a marked stall and trade the carpet for their next clue. The clue told teams to travel to their next Pit Stop located on the helipad of Burj Al Arab. 'Leg 7 (United Arab Emirates '→''' Sri Lanka) 'Airdate: '''August 5, 2010 , the site commemorating Sri Lanka's independent ruling from Britain, served as the seventh Pit Stop of this race.]] * Dubai (Dubai International Airport)/Sharjah (Sharjah International Airport) to Colombo, 'Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) * Colombo (Jami Ul-Alfar Mosque) * Colombo (Port of Colombo – South Asia Gateway Terminal) * Colombo (Gangaramaya Temple) ** Colombo (Seema Malaka) * Colombo (Colombo Cricket Club Ground) * Colombo (Independence Square) At the start of the leg, teams were told to travel to Colombo, Sri Lanka and locate the "Red Masjid", known famously as Jami Ul-Alfar Mosque to find their next clue. The clue directed teams to Port of Colombo where they had to find the berth of South Asia Gateway Terminals and obtain their next clue from the container crane operator inside the furthest tower. The clue at the container terminal revealed a Detour: a choice between Bulks or Blocks. In Bulks, teams had to search in a computer database for specific ID codes for a list of shipping containers. After finding one container, teams had to look inside it among bulk cargo for their clue attached to the side of a package. If teams stumble on a sign saying "Void" after a clue has been taken, they had to go to another container for their next clue. In Blocks, teammates had to each load two marked shipping containers onto a flatbed truck using a gantry crane. After placing each container properly, teams had to drive the truck to the first container crane at the International Containers Terminal to receive their next clue. Both clues from the Detour directed teams to Gangaramaya Temple for their next clue. Cathy & Simon encountered their Speed Bump here, telling them to travel on foot to nearby Seema Malaka, a Buddhist temple built for meditation. At the temple, they had to successfully perform the sun salutation and a series of power yoga positions in front of an instructor to continue the main route. The clue from Gangaramaya Temple told teams to go to Colombo Cricket Club Ground for their next clue containing the Roadblock which asked, "Who can hit a grand slam?". One team member had to participate in the national sport of cricket. In a single wave, they had to hit a total of ten balls out of the fifty bowled by an automatic pitcher out of the 200 ft (61 m) radius to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams were instructed to travel on foot to the Pit Stop at Independence Square. 'Leg 8 (Sri Lanka '→''' Vietnam) 'Airdate: '''August 12, 2010 , racers had to eat ''canh chua, a sour South Vietnamese fish soup.]] * Colombo (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Ho Chi Minh City, '''Vietnam (Tan Son Nhat International Airport) * Ho Chi Minh City (Bến xe Miền Tây(Vietnamese)) to Cần Thơ (Bến xe Cần Thơ) * Cần Thơ (Hồ Xáng Thổi) ** Cần Thơ (Xuân Khánh Market(Vietnamese)) * Cần Thơ (Trúc Lâm Phương Nam Monastery(Vietnamese)) * Cần Thơ (Vườn Du Lịch Sinh Thái Lê Lộc or Khanh Canh Motorcycle Repair Store) * Cần Thơ (Cái Răng Floating Market(Vietnamese)) * Cần Thơ (Chợ Hải Sản Biển Đông) * Cần Thơ (Cái Khế Market(Vietnamese)) * Cồn Ấu(Vietnamese), Cần Thơ (Khu du lịch Phù Sa) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to travel to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. Upon arrival, they had to make their way to Bến xe Miền Tây and take a bus to Cần Thơ. After disembarking, they had to make their way to Hồ Xáng Thổi and search around the promenade for their next clue. Teams found the last Fast Forward of the race here, requiring one team to travel to Xuân Khánh Market and deliver a giant jar of cobra wine from the entrance to a hidden liquor store in the market. The first team to find the shop and drink a shot of the exotic spirit would earn a pineapple delivery boat ride to the Pit Stop. However, other teams who attempted this task had to complete it before being able to proceed to the main route. Teams who did not earn the Fast Forward had to head to Trúc Lâm Phương Nam Monastery to pick up their next clue containing a Detour: a choice between Water It or Wrench It. In Water It, teams had to travel to Vườn Du Lịch Sinh Thái Lê Lộc and operate a traditional watering basket pulley to bring water from the stream to a water scoop affixed above a flowerbed. After teams have collected 40 L (11 US gal) of water, they had to open the sluice and wait for all the water to drain onto the soil before a gardener would give them their next clue. In Wrench It, teams had to travel to Khanh Canh Motorcycle Repair Store and replace the exhaust system and front headlight of an old motorcycle. Once teams illuminate the new headlight and rev the motorcycle to the approval of the mechanic, he would hand teams their next clue. The post-Detour clues sent teams to Cái Răng Floating Market where they found their next clue at the boat dock. The clue contained a shopping list written in Vietnamese which required teams to buy three ingredients in the floating market: a catfish, a pineapple, and a bushel of bean sprouts. After making the purchases, teams had to go to Chợ Hải Sản Biển Đông to pick up their next clue, which revealed the Reverse Roadblock for the first time, asking "Who enjoys a potluck party?". The volunteered team member had to sit out while their teammate had to bring the items bought at the market to the sous chef who would cook the ingredients into a Vietnamese fish soup called canh chua. Once the stew finished cooking, the teammate had to consume all of its contents to receive their next clue. After the Roadblock, teams were instructed to head to Cái Khế Market where they had to cross the Bassac River in a coracle to the island of Cồn Ấu and find their Pit Stop at Khu Du Lịch Phù Sa. 'Leg 9 (Vietnam)' Airdate: 'August 19, 2010 , a Buddhist shrine located in Ho Chi Minh City, served as the ninth Pit Stop of this race.]] * Cần Thơ (Bến xe Cần Thơ) to Ho Chi Minh City (Bến xe Miền Tây) * Ho Chi Minh City (Jade Emperor Pagoda) * Ho Chi Minh City (Bình Quới Tourist Village ''or Queen Nails) * Ho Chi Minh City (Công viên Lê Văn Tám) ** Ho Chi Minh City (Glow Skybar Saigon) * Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Opera House) * Ho Chi Minh City (Bến Thành Market, Công viên 30-4, and Cầu Mống(Vietnamese)) * Ho Chi Minh City (Việt Nam Quốc Tự Pagoda) Teams began the leg at Ninh Kiều Wharf where they were informed to travel by bus back to Ho Chi Minh City and make their way to Jade Emperor Pagoda to pick up their next clue. The clue contained a '''Detour: a choice between Cadenza or Keratin. In Cadenza, teams had to travel to Bình Quới Tourist Village and assemble a 56-piece bamboo xylophone called the t'rung to receive their next clue. In Keratin, teams had to travel to Queen Nails where they must give manicures and pedicures. They had to paint a specific design requested by the client on each finger and toe with perfect craftsmanship. Once the nail technician approves their work, they would earn their next clue. After the Detour, teams had to travel to Công viên Lê Văn Tám where they passed the final U-Turn board and their next clue. At this point, Kourtny & Reece encountered their Speed Bump requiring them to travel to Glow Skybar Saigon and perform a series of bartending tricks while mixing one of their signature drinks, the "Smoky Jungle". After impressing the bartender, they could progress to their clue. The clue instructed teams to head to Saigon Opera House where they found the Roadblock asking, "Who is street smart?". One team member had to use a shoulder pole to deliver six baskets of durian to three merchants - a marked stall in Bến Thành Market, a tricycle in Công viên 30-4, and a blanket vendor on Cầu Mống. During this task, racers may only depend on the knowledge of locals to bring the fruit to their correct markets. After receiving tips in return from the vendors, they must bring the empty baskets back to Saigon Opera House and trade the tips with the fruit truck driver for their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock told teams to travel to their next Pit Stop at Việt Nam Quốc Tự Pagoda. 'Leg 10 (Vietnam' → Samoa) Airdate: 'August 26, 2010 , teams had to jump into the To Sua Ocean Trench and gather coconuts to fill a ceremonial bowl.]] * Ho Chi Minh City (Tan Son Nhat International Airport) to Apia, Upolu, 'Samoa (Faleolo International Airport) * Apia (Papaseea Sliding Rocks) * Apia (Robert Louis Stevenson Museum) * Lotofaga (Sopoaga Falls Lookout or To Sua Ocean Trench) * Apia (Mulifanua Wharf) to Salelologa, Savai'i (Salelologa Wharf) * Salelologa (Lusia's Lagoon Chalets) * Letolo Plantation (Pulemelei Mound) * Taga (Taga Blowholes) At the start of the leg, teams were told to travel to Apia on the island of Samoa. Upon arrival, they had to drive a Nissan Altima to Papaseea Sliding Rocks and slide into the pool below to pick up their next clue. The clue instructed teams to "wist away to this Treasure Island, the last living quarters of the man behind Jekyll and Hyde", referencing the home of the famed novelist where they had to search the grounds for their next clue. The clue from the museum revealed a Detour: a choice between Heating Up or Cooling Off. In Heating Up, teams had to travel to Sopoaga Falls Lookout and prepare a Samoan barbecue known as an umu. First, they had to assemble lava rocks and palm leaves in a pit. They were then commanded to light a fire by wood plowing method. After setting the pit ablaze, they had to carry a pig from a roasting hut 0.75 mi (1.21 km) away to the pit in order to receive their next clue. In Cooling Off, teams had to travel to To Sua Ocean Trench and dive into the waters to bring coconuts onto high ground. They had to smash open enough coconuts to fill a tanoa, a bowl used for ''ava'' rituals, to its brink. Once the coconut water spilled over, a ceremonial server would offer teams a swig from their bowl before they could receive their next clue. The post-Detour clues led teams to Mulifanua Wharf where they had to ride the car ferry to the island of Savai'i. Upon disembarking, teams had to drive to Lusia's Lagoon Chalets in Salelologa where they had to find their next clue inside one of the va'a outrigger canoe-accessible suites. The clue directed teams to drive to Pulemelei Mound where the Roadblock took place, asking "Who is the sacrifice?". One team member had to honor the largest archaeological man-made cairn in the Pacific by taking on the discipline of rock balancing. They were required to stack four irregularly shaped stones atop each other and call to have the tower stand for at least 8 seconds to earn their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock instructed teams to drive to their last Pit Stop before the finale, Taga Blowholes. 'Leg 11 (Samoa' → United States) Airdate: '''September 2, 2010 and Bellevue.]] * Faleolo (Faleolo International Airport) to Seattle, Washington, '''USA (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) * Seattle (Klondike Gold Rush National Historical Park Visitor Center) * Seattle (Pike Place Fish Market) * Seattle (Roosevelt High School) * Seattle (Sonic Boom Records) * Redmond (Marymoor Park – Soccer Field 5) * Redmond (Victor's Celtic Coffee Company) * Bellevue (Phantom Lake) * Newcastle (The Golf Club at Newcastle) (Finish Line) At the start of the final leg, teams were told to travel to their final destination: Seattle, Washington. Upon arrival, they had to find their next clue at a place originally called the "Cadillac Hotel" using only a vintage photograph of its sign, figuring out the clue was referencing the visitor center of the Klondike Gold Rush National Historical Park currently operating in that same building. The clue from the visitor center sent teams to Pike Place Fish Market where teams found the Detour clue: a choice between Shell Shock or Fish Out of Water. In Shell Shock, teams had to calculate the total market price of a random bucket of shellfish containing specific oyster breeds, mussels, and geoducks using a triple beam balance and word from the existing shops to earn their next clue. Teams only had five buckets to attempt this task, so if their fifth answer was incorrect, they were forced to complete the other Detour option. In Fish Out of Water, teams had to successfully catch fifty fish thrown by the fishmonger and place them in five vats of ice which teams must assign by breed of fish themselves. During the tosses, the fishmonger would announce the kind of fish being flung and teams had to place the fish in their correct tubs. If teams could keep their stock completely organized, they would receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams had to solve a series of riddles in their clue — "I became 26th and 32nd" (Roosevelt), "I go from 9th to 12th" (High school), "I am the 1st volunteer cavalry thanks to the 26th" (Rough Riders) — to figure out their next destination: Roosevelt High School, where their school mascot would hand them their next clue. The clue contained the final Roadblock asking, "Who is bracing for impact?". One team member had to go into the gymnasium and battle a team of high school students in a four vs. one dodgeball game. If team members could defeat the opponents in less than 15 minutes, they would earn their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock was a cassette tape which teams had to play somewhere. The recording featured the voice of Rachel Vega telling teams to travel to Sonic Boom Records where they must peruse a grunge playlist until they heard one song with the same tune in their given cassette. A five-second snippet of a song played afterward. Once teams found the match, they had to give the cassette to the store manager and say the correct track title to receive their next clue. The clue instructed teams to go to Marymoor Park in Redmond and locate Soccer Field 5 where they encountered a memory task. They had to open a padlocked chest using the bolt cutters they should have kept from Leg 1, or guess a myriad of three-digit combinations to unlock it. Inside the chest contained forty wooden tile cutouts depicting an item from the ten previous Legs. They had to slide ten specific cutouts into lightboxes that matched two different requirements: First, there could only be one cutout representing each of the ten previous Legs. Second, two cutouts must be of modes of transportation, two had to be of games, four had to represent Roadblocks, one had to be a physical location, one had to be a food item, and one had to be a cutout of an action performed on the race. While there were several ways to fulfill those requirements, only one correct group of ten cutouts fulfilled both. They then had to arrange the cutouts from left to right in the order of the Pit Stops from lowest to highest altitude. Unannounced to teams, the elevations from sea level were written as detail information in their previous Pit Stop clues. When teams buzzed in the correct sequence, the lightboxes would turn green and trigger the cutouts to drop into a hidden compartment and release their next clue. From left to right, the correct sequence is: The clue from the memory task sent teams to Victor's Celtic Coffee Company where they had to drink a fresh espresso shot to reveal their next clue on the bottom of their cups. The clue on the cups directed them to Phantom Lake in Bellevue to retrieve their final clue. The last clue on the race told teams to travel to the Finish Line at The Golf Club at Newcastle. Reception 'Critical reception' The third season received positive feedback by fans and critics for its travel route and intuitive tasks. In a favorable review by Mary Diller from University of Philadelphia Times, she called the cycle a "Vega-spirited reinstallation". Megan Zimmerman of Weekly TV expressed in a lukewarm recall, "although the teams were a step back in memorability from last season, the tasks stitched together this time showcased the best of what Vega does." 'Ratings' American (Nielsen) ratings, Canadian (Numeris) syndication and North American DVR ratings counts are included. Category:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race Seasons